


Hand Drawn

by mushi6618



Category: Cool World
Genre: Alternate Universe - Real World, Cartoon Physics, Cool World - Freeform, Dimension Travel, Doodles, Drabble, F/M, Fairy Tale Endings, Interspecies Relationship(s), Love, Non-Human Humanoid Society, Short & Sweet, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7565587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushi6618/pseuds/mushi6618
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's good to be a Doodle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hand Drawn

**Author's Note:**

> A short drabble about a favorite movie of mine; even though many people didn't like it. To understand the story you should probably watch the movie, or know about it... at all.

…

He had to admit, it was good to be back in Cool World. 

Though now it was a little different. Frank was a doodle himself this time around, unrestricted by his human outline, and no longer classified as a Noid. He still operated as a detective, trafficking the Noids that managed to make it to Cool World, but now he had a socket to his plug. When he went home at night he no longer had to _pretend_ he was a toon. 

Frank Harris leaned back into his creaky 50’s detective’s chair. Lonette was a real doll, one that he’d know since he first came to Cool World almost 57 years ago. Doc Whiskers had introduced them in a way. Lonette was his nurse, taking care of his wounds from the motorcycle accident. At first she didn’t like him, he heard her say once: “He’s a Noid who probably had a pistol problem.” 

It wasn’t until a good ten years passed, since their first meeting, that one night he’d busted a bunch of goon doodles trying to have a “good time” with her when he realized what a gem she was amongst the sex-crazed lunatics that ran rampant in Cool world. It’d been a week before he scrounged up the courage to ask Lonette out, but once the ball started rolling one date turned into two, two to four, four to eight, and so on. 

Dr. Whiskers had told him never to have sex with a doodle, and one night he almost made that mistake. He stopped himself. It was hard as hell, but for forty years he’d kept his pen in his pants and as much as Holli wanted to get at him, it was always Lonette that was his weakness. Thinking of Holli, he’d have to thank her the next time she was in town. If it wasn’t for her killing him, he’d never turned into a doodle.

Sitting up he looked at the two pictures on his desk. One was of him as a Noid, a human, holding onto Lonette’s waist, a wistful look paining both their faces. The other picture was taken near the same location but the two toons in the picture were too busy with each other to notice the photographer. Frank smiled as he stood up, grabbed his coat and left his office. Walking the streets of Cool World he nimbly dodged falling anvils and other crazy toons as he got into his car and sped off down the windy road towards his waiting wife.

The toon-life was good.

...


End file.
